


The Bombshell

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''Didn't he tell you he is screwing the mother of your brother's girlfriend?'' She gestured shortly at Alice, who turned a deep shade of red, avoiding all the looks coming her way. FP was boiling with rage, but he couldn't just start yelling at her.''Dad? Is that true?'' Jughead asked with mix of disgust and surprise in his voice. He looked around the room, meeting first his son's, his daughters, Betty's and then Alice's eyes, which he hold for just a second longer.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Kudos: 21





	The Bombshell

The sun was coming through the little space between the curtains right on FP's face. He murmured and slowly opened his eyes to see that last night wasn't a dream. She really was lying next to him in one of his oversized grey t- shirt. He turned to his side and a crooked grin formed on his face while he stared at her since she was still sound asleep.

His index finger softly caressed her upper arm and apparently it was tickling her because she slowly woke up. Her body was moving, but her eyes weren't open yet. He chuckled by the sight of her beautiful morning face. ''Good morning.'' FP whispered quietly. When she heard his voice she opened her eyes, seeing the man next to her.

The moment her eyes processed the face of the man lying next to her the corners of her mouth shot up high. She giggled and turned her head towards him so she could face him properly. ''Morning.'' Her finger swiped over his chin for a second before she came up.

Her eyes took a quick look at the clock and she saw that it was half an hour before the kids would have to wake up in order to get to school on time. Alice got up but she didn't get the chance to really leave the bed since FP's body quickly got up as well and he smoothly snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and smelled the scent of her shampoo before prepping a few light kisses on her jaw. Alice hummed and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of his lips on her body. One hand was placed on her abdomen, softly tickling her bare skin while the other was resting on the grey fabric over her side.

''Just five more minutes.'' He whispered in her ear. Alice giggled and pressed her cheek onto his. She wish they could stay there all day but sadly that wasn't the case. The kids couldn't see them snuggling together and both Alice and FP knew that if that five minutes turned out to be more they would risk getting caught.

''I'd love to, but the kids are going to wake up soon.'' She sighed a little, having mixed feelings over not being able to cuddle with him all day. She certainly could use it. They had a lot of time to make up for but sadly the moments they could be together while being in the same house was still very rare. It was their own choice for now, to figure things out on their own. It was difficult enough without everyone sticking their nose into it.

FP wanted to complain but the sound of his phone vibrating made him turn around to look at his nightstand. He leant a little backwards and reached for his cell phone, which he grabbed with the fingertips of his right hand, not wanting to let go of Alice's body being so close to his.

''Hello?'' He said in his morning voice. He expected someone from the station, asking him to come to work already, or calling him for an emergency, but to his surprise it was even worse than that. Alice could read in his eyes that the phone call wasn't what he expected but she couldn't read if he was surprised or annoyed. Maybe it was a mix of those two things.

''Yeah, that's fine. You have the right to see them.'' His voice wasn't convincing, but he seemed to mean it. Alice traced the shape of his kneecap with her index finger, waiting for him to be done with the conversation. She could feel his body tense so she placed her own hand over the hand that was still firmly on her waist.

''Actually I need to talk to you as well. Can you meet me at Pop's for lunch? It's about the kids.'' Alice's eyes shot up, now knowing that the person on the other line was Gladys - The woman he was still legally married to. Her mind immediately bothered her with flashbacks of him telling her he chose his wife but she tried to hid the fact that she was already panicking inside.

''See you then.'' FP hang up the phone and placed it next to him on the bed. He sighed loudly and fiddled with his hand through his hair, making it look even more messy than it already was.

''That was Gladys. She wants to have dinner with the kids tonight.'' He was afraid of her reaction, knowing that Alice was everything but Gladys' biggest fan. He looked into her eyes, trying to read even the tiniest thing to see how she felt. She gave him a pretend smile. Of course the fact that Gladys was coming back to Riverdale today was bothering her, but it was probably just to see her kids, which was something she actually understood.

''That'd be good for Jughead and Jellybean.'' Is all she could answer. She didn't had the courage to ask if he was looking forward seeing her. Technically they were in the same situation they had been the last time his wife showed up into town.

For the second time their relationship didn't have a label. Her mind told her that she needed to trust on the fact that FP wouldn't make the same mistake twice, but deep down she was afraid everything would change again.

''But you are having lunch with her?'' It came out more insecure than she wanted so she started playing with a piece of his hair, pretending to be busy with it in order to not look him into his eyes. He wasn't surprised by her question, she had the right to ask.

''Yeah, I need to talk about a way we can be civil for the kids' sake. I want to do the right thing this time. I know she held Jellybean away from me but I don't want her to miss one of her parents in her life anymore. I'll keep a close eye on Gladys, but I know that she misses her.'' FP tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, hoping that she would understand the way he wanted to handle things.

Alice smiled genuinely this time. She had to trust him. ''You're an incredible dad.'' FP didn't know what to answer to that since he didn't feel that way but her compliment touched him. Her saying that meant a lot to him so he softly kissed her cheek.

''Now we really need to get out before anyone wakes up too early.'' FP sighed as a form of protest but he followed her orders anyway. He grabbed his shirt and walked downstairs so it would seem like he had slept on the couch all night.

Their timing was perfect because ten minutes later, when Alice was making toast, all the kids came downstairs. It was obvious that Betty was Alice's daughter – smiling bright even in the dawn of day. On the other side it was obvious that Jughead and Jellybean ar Joneses – sleepy, moody and hungry in the morning.

The second Alice placed the plates with fresh baked toast and home-made jam in front of them they all attacked it like they hadn't ate in months. FP made some coffee and handed it to the three of them, making sure they would be awake in their first period. Betty didn't need it, but drank it anyway.

''Your mom called this morning.'' FP dropped while pouring some milk into his own coffee. Jughead and his sister shared a look and they suddenly didn't seem that tired anymore.

''The four of us are having dinner tonight. Are you okay with that?'' FP's heart melted the moment he saw the biggest grin on his daughter's face. He subconsciously started smiling as well.

''That's amazing!'' She squeaked out. Jughead smiled as well, just not as enthusiastically as his sister. It probably was because he knew the real reason he was out of town and they did have their differences the last time she was in town. Even though he had wanted her to stay he hadn't forgave her for bringing Jellybean in danger.

''Yeah, cool. I'll be there.'' He said with his mouth full. FP gave his son a slight nod, knowing that they somehow shared the same thought. The both of them weren't sure to be that happy about Gladys wanting to have dinner, but if it made Jellybean happy they would do it without a doubt.

Alice pointed to the clock on the wall and looked at the kids after that, giving them a demanding look. ''You are getting late, take the toast on your way.'' The took a quick look themselves and saw that they had to rush in order to make it before the school bell.

The door tinkled with the familiar sound of Pop's little bell when FP entered the diner. He didn't need to look around that long because Gladys was already sitting in a booth, making eye contact with him so he would come over.

\--

He reluctantly walked over to her with a big not in his stomach. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation but it had to be done. He was done running from it. He saw her smiling to him but he couldn't manage to give her the same smile back.

He placed himself into the seat across of her and folded his hands together. ''You look good.'' Was the first thing she said. He slightly smiled, knowing the reason why he was doing so well. It was meant to be sweet, but for some reason he didn't feel it. It was if it finally became clear to him that the last eighteen years of marriage wasn't good for either of them.

''How are my babies? You wanted to talk about them?'' Gladys opened the conversation when she knew he wasn't going to compliment her. He was bit nervous so he turned his thumb around the other, trying to distract himself for the anxiety g flowing through his veins.

''They are doing really good. Jellybean made a lot's of friends already and Jughead is starting prep school in a few weeks. He is really excited.'' He smiled thinking of how proud he was of his son getting this amazing chance and his little bean fitting in so well.

Gladys genuinely smiled as well. ''That's amazing! Can't wait to hear more about it tonight. They are coming, right?'' She asked, since she didn't know whether FP asked them already or not. He nodded in agreement so she smiled.

''You wanted to talk about them? Something wrong?'' She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him curiously. FP swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that it was going to be a long and painful conversation if he didn't rip the Band-Aid right off.

He nervously looked down to his finger who were still folded together before he started talking. ''Actually there's something else I need to talk to you about.'' He now looked up but she still looked at him with the same expression gesturing with her hands for him to explain what he meant.

''I want a divorce.'' He told her, looking directly into her eyes. Saying the words out loud felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders and he realised he had been carrying it for over five years now. Maybe even over ten years, he wasn't sure about that.

He expected for her to scream, or maybe even cry, but she didn't seem that hurt. She just nodded and chuckled slightly. She leant back into the cushions of the couch, and crossed her arms together.

''Who's the woman?'' She just asked. He was taken off guard by her question because he wasn't sure to answer that question. Of course this was for her too, even though Alice had no idea he was filing for a divorce. Being with her realised that he needed to take the last step to completely distance himself from Gladys and if they wouldn't separate officially and for good he knew Alice couldn't let him in with all she got.

''Alice and I are figuring things out.'' He admitted to her. He didn't have much of a choice but the be honest with her, because she would find out eventually. Saying it out loud also gave him a valid reason to divorce officially.

''Would want to say I'm surprised, but I am definitely not. Haven't you learned from the past, FP?'' Gladys scoffed a little, pointing out the way things had go down with their relationship in High School.

''Things are different now. We're really trying to make it work.'' He said calmly, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of Pops. As long as he stayed decent towards her she wouldn't have anything against him in court, if they would go that far. He knew that if things would get ugly he would always have the proof of her bringing back Jingle Jangle to Riverdale, but he didn't want use that against her if it wasn't necessary.

''It's your life. But don't say I didn't warn you.'' Gladys shot her coffee and slammed it just a little to hard onto the table. He sighed almost unnoticeable, knowing that he somehow made her upset with the announcement that he was dating Alice.

''Let's be civil about this, okay? It's the best for the both of us and you know I am right about that.'' Her look softened a bit and she nodded slightly as a response. Right now she didn't feel like talking about it more.

''If that's it then I am going to the South Side, to greet some old friends. See you tonight, FP.'' He just nodded, and let her leave out of Pops, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The worst part of the day was over, now he only needed to tell his kids without creating a war.

\--

It was just a few minutes before Gladys had to show up for their dinner date of that night, but Jughead and Jellybean still weren't ready. While buttoning up his blouse Jughead stormed downstairs and grabbed his shoes. As if on cue the doorbell rand so he opened it with his other hand, looking into his mother's eyes. She grinned and spread her arms, ready to take a hug from her son.

He chuckled and tightly embraced her after not seeing her for months. ''I am so happy to see you.'' She said into his ear. Jellybean had noticed her mother standing at the door so she dropped her shoes as well and ran over to her, joining her brother in the embrace. Gladys laughed and kissed her daughters forehead. ''You look good, kiddo.''

They walked into the living room, where Betty politely greeted the mother of her boyfriend. Gladys and Alice shared a look for a moment, giving each other a pretend smile, trying to not make it too obvious to the kids that they hated each other's guts.

''I had told them to be on time, but you know them.'' FP tried to lighten the mood, gesturing to his kids putting on their shoes. She laughed and shook her head. ''I don't know any different.'' Alice felt awkward being a part of this family moment and seeing the man she was secretly dating with the woman who gave him two children.

''I'm glad you are here mom, I wish you would be here more often.'' Jellybean said enthusiastically. FP and Gladys shared a look, knowing that it was a little uncomfortable. While FP wanted to just smile the thing away and leave for dinner, Gladys decided not to.

''Well, I am not sure that will happen, honey.'' Jellybean's face turned disappointed. FP tried to send her signals with his eyes that now was not the time to talk about it but she didn't get the memo at all. Her eyes were only focussed on her daughter.

''Why not?'' Her voice broke a little, being sad about the fact that she's probably only see her mom once a month when she actually wanted her to move back to Riverdale. All she knew was that her mom had some unfinished work back in Toledo but she always counted on the fact that she would move back in with them.

''Your dad wants a divorce." Gladys said, making him the bad guy. It was just a way to stab him in his back for dropping it on her this afternoon. FP closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was a nasty move, but he wasn't surprised that she told the kids this way. He didn't want everyone to find out this way, especially not his kids.

All eyes turned to him now. ''Dad?'' Jellybean asked confused. He looked into the eyes of his daughter, not knowing what to say. ''FP?'' Alice managed to get out, being totally confused about the announcement. Her eyes met his for a second and the look they shared was worth more than a thousand words. He didn't get the chance to say something though.

FP took a quick look at Jughead, but he knew what was going on in the mind of his dad. Unlike Jellybean he knew everything about everything she had done, almost dragging his dad down with it. He understood why he wanted to divorce his mom, but it hurt him anyway, knowing that he was never getting the family he had always dreamt of.

''Why?'' Jellybean asked confused. Gladys just went on with dropping more bombs without even thinking what that would mean for others. Right now she just wanted to hurt FP.

''Didn't he tell you he is screwing the mother of your brother's girlfriend?'' She gestured shortly at Alice, who turned a deep shade of red, avoiding all the looks coming her way. FP was boiling with rage, but he couldn't just start yelling at her.

''Dad? Is that true?'' Jughead asked with mix of disgust and surprise in his voice. He looked around the room, meeting first his son's, his daughters, Betty's and then Alice's eyes, which he hold for just a second longer.

''This isn't your place to tell. Now is not the time.'' He said firmly to Gladys, shooting a look full of fire her way. He knew she saw it, but there was a big chance she didn't care right now.

''So it's true?'' Jughead asked again. FP didn't answer and Gladys still wasn't impressed. Jellybean just looked around the room with the biggest confused look on her face, not knowing what the feel in that very moment.

''Why would I lie about that? Your dad decided to fool around with her, letting this family fall apart once again.'' Jughead wasn't sure what to think about his father having a thing with his girlfriend's mom, but one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to let his mom call out his dad like that, not after what she put them through.

''Whether this is true or not, you don't have the right to blame him for that.'' He took a step into his mom's direction, his eyes filled with rage, ready to put her in her place. Gladys wasn't scared that easily, especially not by her own son. She had a stoic expression on her face, waiting for Jughead to yell at her.

''You have no idea how hard dad fought to get where he is now. You would have seen that if you'd stuck around. He did everything to make this family work when you came back. You are the one that fucked up this time, mom. Don't you ever dare to blame him for your damn mistakes.'' He hissed dangerously.

FP felt like he had to break them up because otherwise everyone was going to be part of a heated family discussion and he certainly didn't want Jellybean to be part of that. He pushed them apart by placing a hand on their shoulders.

''That's enough! The four of us are going to dinner and we are going to talk about this in a normal way. Now go.'' He grabbed the hand of his daughter and pushed his son lightly towards the door, letting Gladys following them towards the car.

As soon as the front door closed Alice let out the breath she had been holding the moment Gladys came in. She had placed her fingers on her temples, massaging them for a second, trying to process everything that just had happened. When she looked up her eyes met those blue ones of her daughter.

''Mom?'' Betty whispered softly, not knowing how to react on everything that just got dropped on her. Alice's eyes started to water, knowing that this wasn't the way Betty was supposed to find out. She wasn't even ready to tell someone about them. Everything about their relationship was still so new and they wanted to stay things this way. Gladys had just ruined that for them.

''I am so sorry, Betty.'' She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them flow over her cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably. Betty immediately walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, letting her mother cry into her arms.

She tried to shush her by rubbing her back and telling her it's okay and after a few minutes it started to work. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and those same eyes were stained red. She looked at her daughter, not knowing what to say.

''Honey, I really didn't want to hurt you with this.'' Alice mind started to spiral about every bad thing that Betty could possibly think of her right now. It sure looked like hooking up with the father of your daughter's boyfriend wasn't the smartest idea of the world and of course she had a conversation about that with FP before, but they really needed to try this.

''Can you tell me what's going on between you and FP?'' Betty asked softly. Alice smiled slightly, being relieved by the fact that she didn't seem mad, at least not in this moment. They walked over the couch and took a seat next to each other.

''There were just so much unresolved things between us... and with Charles being back everything slightly seemed to change. We're figuring things out our own way.'' Alice said quietly, trying for it to make sense for her daughter. She couldn't say they were together, because they weren't, so this was the most honest answer she could possibly give.

Betty placed her hand over her mothers, assuring her that everything was fine. It wasn't if she didn't suspect anything because there had been a few hints of them trying to sneak around, but she always thought that if that was really happening her mom would there her whenever she was ready.

''I'm not sure what that means to the both of you, but the most important question for me right now is... Does he make you happy?'' She asked hesitatingly. Alice smiled and chuckled slightly. She nodded and wiped away her tears. For a moment she squeezed her daughters hand. ''He does, Betty. He really does.'' Betty smiled back at her and embraced her mother once again. ''Right now that's all that matters to me.''

It wasn't until the clock had hit 11pm when FP, Jughead and Jellybean got back from their dinner. Only Betty was left downstairs, reading her favourite book for the hundred time. She looked up and smiled slightly, not knowing what to say in this awkward situation.

Her eyes locked with Jughead's and she immediately read that everything was fine. Not in a way that they would go past this like it was nothing, but in a way that he wasn't upset about the divorce.

FP fondled Jellybean's hair for a second, who yawned extensive. ''The two of us we'll talk tomorrow, okay? You need your sleep right now.'' She didn't even whine but took her sleepy head upstairs, ready to fall asleep any second. Any other teen would stay away the whole night after news like this, but she was a Jones after all. Sleeping was never a problem.

''Where's your mom?'' FP asked Betty a little shyly, like he was ashamed to ask her. He knew it was awkward for her as well, but she seemed okay, which was a good sign to him. Betty pointed to the ceiling.

''She's upstairs. I guess she's already sleeping.'' FP nodded as a thank you and locked his eyes with his sons. Jughead knew what his dad was trying to say. ''It's okay dad, we'll talk later.'' He smiled slightly, not wanting his dad to go to sleep with a bad feeling, even though he wasn't so fond of the idea of his dad having some kind of relationship with his girlfriend's mom.

FP left upstairs and Jughead jumped on the couch next to her, sighing deeply. Betty didn't know what he was feeling but she scooted over closer to him, kissing his cheek softly. She knew that they had to have a good talk about their parents and what it meant for their relationship.

''How was it?'' Betty asked quietly. Jughead opened his eyes and looked at the blonde girl next to him. He knew that the only reason he felt uncomfortable about his dad dating Alice was because the thought of losing Betty because of this terrified him. He had always liked her mom and apparently his dad and he had the same taste in woman. Another part of him was afraid his dad was going to get hurt again.

''My mom calmed down a bit. Jellybean is confused and upset but I told dad she needs to know the truth about mom. It's hard to drop something like that on a thirteen year old year, but she'll get through. I'll be there for her.'' Jughead explained her, and grabbed her hand while talking.

Betty was nervous, but she knew just as much as Jughead that this somehow had an impact on their relationship and they both knew Jughead wasn't going to be the one to address that impact. ''Do we need to talk about us?'' She asked hesitatingly. His eyes were watering a little, afraid of collapsing right into her arms.

''We do. But not tonight. It has been so much already.'' He whispered. Betty understood that his mind had a lot to process right now, even more as hers. She never shared her suspicion of her mother and FP having a thing, so Jughead was even less prepared than she was. To top that his parents were getting a divorce.

''Just know I love you so much, Betty Cooper.'' He said quietly, gazing into her blue eyes. There formed a smile that was filled with happiness on her face. Her hand got through his hair and she leant her forehead against his. ''I love you too, Jughead Jones.'' And kissed him passionately.

\--

FP got upstairs and carefully opened the bedroom door, to see Alice folding up her laundry while already dressed in her pyjama's. Her innocent eyes met his and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, being surrounded by complete silence. She smiled slightly as a sign for him to come further into the room.

''You never told me you were divorcing her.'' Alice opened the conversation. The tone in her voice was soft, but he also demanded for an explanation in some way. He took his hands out of his pocket and let them hand along the side of his body, his gaze not breaking the eye contact.

''I didn't want to put that pressure on you while were taking things slow.'' He admitted softly. He had thought about sharing his wish to divorce Gladys with her, but on the other hand that could have ruined things completely. Telling the woman you are dating that you are divorcing the woman you are still legally married to could be seen as a form of pressure to take things serious pretty quickly.

''I said I wanted to make things right and I want to live up to that promise. This is just the first step to fulfil that.'' Alice's eyes watered, knowing that this was a way to tell her that he was serious about them, just as serious as she was about their relationship.

It wasn't a secret that the moment they started figuring things out that it was going to be a serious, committed relationship, but they just never said those things out loud. He knew he was meant to be with her and she knew she was meant to be with him.

He saw that his words touched her so he slowly took a step into her direction. ''I just really care about you.'' He tried to hide that fact that his voice was trembling and he hoped she understood what he was trying to tell her. FP always had trouble being vulnerable and talking about his emotions, so sharing these kind of things with her was a big step for him.

Alice let out a happy sigh and gave him the smile he loved so much. She folded the piece of laundry she was still holding and turned around to place it into the laundry basket. The last piece she needed to fold was one of his t-shirts, so she reached for it to be done for the night.

''I guess what I am trying to say it that...'' There was moment of silence where FP tried to collect all his courage to say the words that had been on his tongue for over weeks now. Maybe he even wanted to say it months ago, but back then he was just too afraid to himself what he was actually feeling.

''...that I love you, Alice.'' She immediately shot up from putting the shirt in the basket, staring at her white shaded wall while her back was facing him. She tried to swallow away her nerves, but she didn't succeed.

''You what?'' She managed to get out, and turned her head to face him. Now her eyes were able to see that man that just confessed his feelings for her she saw how much his emotions had taken over him. His eyes were watery but full of love. He had finally said what had been on his mind for so long.

He should have told her when he was eighteen and head over heels with her, or when they hooked up last year and he fell in love with her even more, but this time he finally told her. FP was finally brave enough to come clean towards himself and the woman he considered the love of his life.

''I love you.'' He repeated with more confidence this time. Alice walked over to him step by step and let her hand fall into his neck, stroking his jaw with her thumb and smiling like a teenager who is stupidly in love. That's how she felt right now. Her seventeen year old self who loved the boy from the wrong sides of the tracks. He had stolen her heart back then and he never gave it back. For that she hated him for years, but right now she was more than glad that he had always kept it.

''I love you too, FP. I love you so much.'' Her voice broke from the happy tears that streamed down her face right now. He grabbed her waist firmly and finally kissed her the way he wanted to kiss her for over twenty five years. Nobody let him feel the same spark as the woman he was holding right now. She was the missing puzzle of his life. And he was hers.


End file.
